criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire in the Sky
Fire in the Sky is the second case in Criminal Case and the second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Downtown, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot After receiving word from Luke Garvey about the Triangle setting fire to the local rubber factory, Chief Armstrong sent the player with their other partner, Isabel Bryant to investigate alongside Luke. Unfortunately, when they got there and checked, they found the badly burnt body of one Peter Vega, the factory foreman. However, it was unknown at the time if the Deadly Triangle was involved with the murder or not. Later on they got word of someone being trapped in the boiler room, and the team was able to help them with some assistance from Fire Chief Sonny Bullock. Then, the team got a report from Luke that the victim was investigating the Deadly Triangle on his own. Though for what reason, they were still unsure about. It wasn't long after the team incarcerated safety inspector Ross Taylor for Peter's murder. Upon admitting to the murder in face of the team's evidence, Ross explained he lied to the team when they spoke to him previously about his and the victim's investigation into the Deadly Triangle and the black market. Not only did they find the market, but Ross also happened to make a few purchases and investments there, which the victim did not approve of. Ross was then approached by several associates of the market, who told him they could help, he would kill Peter, while they sent the Triangle to burn the factory to dispose of evidence. As such, Judge Blackwell sentenced Ross to life in prison for the murder of Peter Vega and his affiliations to the black market. Afterwards, Isabel wanted to see if they could get Ross to talk, and Alice came in saying she had a plan. She and the player investigated the factory again to find an obituary of the victims of a fire caused by the Triangle, one of which being Ross's son Lloyd. After obtaining some more data on the Triangle courtesy of the victim's wife Evangeline Vega, Alice and the player went with Zoya to confront Ross. It took a bit of pushing, but eventually Ross gave up and decided to give some useful info on the Triangle. He also said that Peter was going to meet up with someone else who had info, though he didn't know who it was. Further investigation revealed that Peter was going to be interviewed by Lydia Maddox of Channel 5 news, who also had been looking into the Triangle. They spoke with her, and she agreed to give them information regarding the Triangle, and to meet her at the Channel 5 news station to talk. Summary Victim *'Peter Vega' (Was badly burnt by the factory fire) Murder Weapon *'Mallet' Killer *'Ross Taylor' Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect is physically fit * This suspect uses cold cream * This suspect has a cough Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has soot on their clothes Suspect's Profile * This suspect is physically fit * This suspect has a cough Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has soot on their clothes Suspect's Profile * This suspect is physically fit * This suspect uses cold cream * This suspect has a cough Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile * This suspect is physically fit * This suspect uses cold cream * This suspect has a cough Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has soot on their clothes Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses cold cream Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has soot on their clothes Killer's Profile * The killer is physically fit * The killer uses cold cream * The killer has a cough * The killer's blood type is A- * The killer has soot on their clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burned Factory (Clues: Victim's Body, Picture, Keychain) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Examine Photo (Results: Peter Vega) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Torn Paper, Teacup) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Threatening Letter) *Analyze Threatening Letter (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses cold cream) *Examine Teacup (Results: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Results: Evangeline Vega; New Suspect: Evangeline Vega) *Tell Evangeline of her husband's death *Examine Keychain (Results: Name; New Suspect: Rory Yoder) *Talk to Rory about the fire (New Suspect: Sonny Bullock) *Inform the Fire Chief about the murder *Ask Rory about the victim *Ask Sonny about the victim *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Talk to Ross about the fire (Profile Updated: Ross is physically fit and uses cold cream) *Investigate Boiler Room (Clues: Mallet, Coal Pile) *Examine Mallet (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cough) *Investigate Hallway (Clues: Underwear, Picture Frame) *Examine Underwear (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (4:00:00) *Ask Evangeline about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Evangeline is physically fit and uses cold cream and has a cough) *Examine Picture Frame (Results: Black Flakes) *Examine Black Flakes (Results: Rubber) *Question Rory about the broken picture (Profile updated: Rory is physically fit and uses cold cream and has a cough) *Examine Coal Pile (Results: Canteen; New Suspect: Lydia Maddox) *Return the canteen to Lydia *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Water Pump (Clues: Notepad, Fireman's Tools, Code) *Examine Notepad (Results: Notes) *Talk to Lydia about the victim (Profile Updated: Lydia uses cold cream) *Examine Fireman's Tools (Results: Newspaper Article) *Confront Sonny about his lies about the victim (Profile Updated: Sonny is physically fit and has a cough; Evangeline uses cold cream) *Examine Code (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers (8:00:00) *Ask Ross about his meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Ross has a cough) *Investigate Conveyer Belt (Clues: Bloody Rock; Rubble) *Examine Bloody Rock (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Rubble (Results: Hard Hat) *Analyze Hard Hat (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has soot on their clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Three is Always a Crowd (2/6) Three is Always a Crowd (2/6) *Investigate Boiler Room (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Results: Obituary) *Analyze Obituary (6:30:00) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Articles) *Examine Woman in Article (Results: Evangeline Vega) *Ask Evangeline about her potential links to the Triangle (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Hallway (Clues: Notepad) *Examine Ross's Notepad (Results: Notes about the Triangle) *Convince Ross to talk about the Deadly Triangle (Rewards: Hard Hat, Safety Vest) *Investigate Burned Factory (Clues: Contract) *Talk to Lydia about the Deadly Triangle (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Downtown Cases (Warrenville)